fateofthegodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Keyes
Name: Taylor Keyes Sex: Biologically, female, though she thinks herself as male. (Will be referred to in the narrative as female to avoid confusion) Age: 17 Appearance: Taylor has short, dark brown hair. Her eyes are a deep brown, and her skin is lightly tanned. She stands around 5'6", being feeling a bit pleased with the height, even if she'd like to be a few inches taller. Her figure is rather average, if not being slightly more toned, though it's not easily seen. Much to her own dislike, Taylor doesn't always pass for being male, with her face giving away her girlish features at times. Clothing-wise, Taylor is typically seen wearing baggy, worn jeans, and a graphic t-shirt of some kind. While it's never seen, Taylor always wears bandages over her torso to hide obvious female parts, making it easier for her to pass as the gender she'd like. She wears black and white sneakers, and has a silver chain around her neck, held together with a safety pin. Personality: Taylor can be stubborn, but that doesn't mean she refuses to listen to what others have to say. She doesn't mind someone challenging her ideas, and is always willing to hear alternatives. Most times, she keeps control over this stubbornness, but when faced with certain issues she feels strongly about, she won't hold back. In social situations, Taylor is usually friendly, though may come off as nervous at first. She fears that others may know about her biological gender, and refuse to address her as a male. When she is addressed as female, Taylor tends to tense up and become uncomfortable, looking for the first means of escape she can find. History: Growing up in Anfang, in the region of Rhura, Taylor spent the early years of her life with her mother, father, and a younger sister. Life had seemed normal. Taylor's mother, Kayla, had some sort of job working in a shop, though Taylor never had been sure exactly what it was she did. Not that she really cared, either. The girl had always felt a stronger connection to her father, Ethan. Kimberly, Taylor's younger sister by four years, had always been closer to their mother. It was Kimberly who'd noticed it first. Noticed how Taylor had never really seemed all that girly. Seeing as the two would be left home together when the parents would go out to work, it made sense that Kim would know the most about Taylor. As time wore on, the signs started to show themselves to the girls' parents, but they ignored them, thinking that it was just a phase that Taylor would grow out of by the time she would set out for her journey. When the signs hadn't stopped, it was Kayla who insisted that Taylor wait a year before heading out, figuring that Taylor just needed an extra year to sort things out. Taylor herself had noticed that she wasn't like her sister, and knew that she preferred boy-ish things over girly things any day, but it wasn't until this year of waiting it out that she started to really get a grasp onto why. At first, she'd dressed as a boy under a dare that Kim had given. But, she realized that she liked dressing like that. She felt more comfortable like that. But, the year wore on and Taylor's parents thought that the girl had a "problem." Both parents figured that something was up, seeing as they knew that there were a few boys who thought Taylor was cute, and Kim and even reported that she'd been hit on a few times by some guys. What they didn't know was the sick feeling Taylor felt in the pit of her stomach as the guys looked at her, and flirted with her. Not that she didn't like boys. Because she certainly did. It was the fact that they did it because she was a girl that bothered her. The following year, it was decided by both that Taylor needed to stay home, and get herself "fixed." This created a distance in the relationship she had with her parents, especially with her father, as he seemed less willing to accept the idea than her mother was. Kim's relationship with Taylor hadn't changed much, and for that, Taylor was thankful. It mean that she could still rely on her sister, at least. As the year wore on, and Kayla and Ethan realized that this really wasn't just a phase, Taylor and her mother somewhat fixed their relationship, though Taylor had her father had pretty much ceased all communication with each other. Now, finally at the age of seventeen, Taylor has come to the point of starting her journey. With her father no longer speaking to her, she's eager to leave the house. The uncertainty of how people will react to her in the outside world is something that she fears, but she refuses to let that stop her, knowing that she'll have to go out and face the world sooner or later. And, after putting it off for two years (even if it wasn't exactly her decision), she felt that she may as well go out into the world now. Starter: Ralts (M) Other: - Taylor keeps quiet about the fact that she's transgender, and hopes that no one really comes to her asking questions about it. She dislikes others who know that she's trans saying things like "Oh, well Taylor's a girl, but likes to be referred to as male" - she figures that the fact that she's biologically female doesn't need to be known unless it's absolutely necessary. Future Pokemon: Starly (F) Drowzee (M) Cubone (F) Seviper (M)